


SOMETIME AROUND MIDNIGHT

by bybyony



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bybyony/pseuds/bybyony
Summary: Yunho gets a suspicious call and rush to meet Jaejoong, without imagining he would have to drag his drunk lover away from a motel.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 10





	SOMETIME AROUND MIDNIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wasn’t planning to be dirty, but once someone get on their knees there is no turning back.

Yunho was home before midnight, worn out and frustrated. He hated the blind dates, he hated that his mom pushed him into do it, he hated being obligated to pretend he was interested out of respect for these random girls, he hated having to hide and set private places for dates he didn’t even want to have.

_‘I love Jaejoong as my son, but what you two have is not natural.’_

The woman told those words so many times they were printed in Yunho’s mind, but It didn’t matter how many times he heard them they wouldn’t reach his heart. Jaejoong was the love of his life, and he couldn’t explain how or why, but deep in his heart he knew if the God he prayed to every night wanted Jaejoong out he would take Jaejoong out Himself. And every night what Yunho asked was for Him to never do it. Jaejoong couldn’t be taken out of his heart without his own heart falling apart too, they were one.

The leader knew he would have to tell Jaejoong about his blind date and he could already predict the storm. His lover was a beautiful chaos, it didn’t matter how many times the dancer told him how much he loved him or how there was no one else but him, Jaejoong would always be insecure. He thought Yunho’s parents could influence him in every way, that someday he would meet a girl and he would marry and have his own kids and that he would be just a fading memory on his mind. After 10 years Yunho thought Jaejoong would be able to feel how sure he was about his love, but Jaejoong always doubted.

Yunho went to shower to clean his mind after making the call he knew would give him a headache.

With the hot water falling over his back thinking about Jaejoong he wondered if he could pull of an escape to see the singer. ‘ _No call, I will meet him in person, all I need today is holding him_ ’, Yunho thought to himself and suddenly his shoulders felt lighter.

Turning down the shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and went to his room to find his phone ringing. An unknown number showed up on the screen and Yunho really didn’t want to pick up, so many times he changed his number and yet the stalkers always found a way to figure it out his number. After refusing the call three times he decided to pick up to ask for them to leave him alone.

_\- Hello?_

_\- Jung Yunho-sshi?_

_\- Who’s asking for?_

_\- Jaejoong-oppa is really drunk right now, he was falling while walking and he went inside a motel with a woman!_

_\- What?_

_\- I don’t think the woman can be trusted, she made a phone call before going in, please come and stop oppa, we don’t want a scandal! I will text you the address._

Yunho thought once and twice, he called his lover but his phone was apparently out of reach. Part of him thought it was a lie to lure him somewhere, he had his fair share of encounters with crazy fans and anti-fans, and Jaejoong stans were known for despising him, his other part though kept telling him he should go and be sure Jaejoong was okay. 

Yunho put on the first clothes he could grab, put on an extra coat and a hoodie because he knew he couldn’t be see out at night, close to a motel, specially not with his ex-band mate. He didn’t even dry himself or his hair properly, but he still remembered to get an extra coat for Jaejoong. It was freezing cold and snow seems to be piling up on the ground every second passed.

The leader was proud and thankful for having a loyal staff with him, no one asked many questions when it was about Jaejoong. Arriving there he could see Jaejoong’s car, parked totally wrong. Yunho told the driver to go, because he would drive the other’s car. He swore to the sky he would kill the guy if he was driving while drunk.

It was no cheap motel; it wasn’t the best money could buy though. Yunho walked to the receptionist and along with $200 he slid on the counter for her, he asked for Kim Jaejoong. Discretion was not really something you needed to request in these places, they knew when to protect costumers and when it was okay to accept money. The girl gave him a card key with a number and Yunho rush on his steps to get there.

When he got on the door he started to realize what was going on and he was afraid of getting in. Could Jaejoong really break his heart like this? Did Jaejoong even liked girls in the first place? Wasn’t himself enough to satisfy? Yunho started shaking and wondered if this was how Jaejoong felt every time he thought he could lose him; it was an awful feeling.

Every second there standing Yunho was risking himself of being seen and recognized, so he held the card key on the door and opened holding his breath, trying not to think.

What he saw surely made his vision go red and rage was all what he could feel. He would kill them right there right at the moment, a possessive feeling put him ready to attack, but there was still this soul crushing feeling at the bottom that could only be love and he knew he would never hurt the other even if he were abandoned and that moment he hated that feeling.

The dancer said “ _Jaejoong._ ” firmly once, the name slip down from his tongue like a course. The girl covered herself up with the sheets and Jaejoong rolled to the side and started laughing. Yunho knew the guy was not in his right mind.

\- Yunho-sshi, have you meet my friend?

Yunho ignored Jaejoong and extend his arm, in a demanding tone he started to talk with the girl.

\- Unlock your phone and give to me, right now!

_(Hey Yunho-sshi aren’t you the so polite U-know? Why are you treating my friend this way?)_

Yunho took the girl’s phone and searched for Jaejoong’s pics, videos or phone numbers, he found just a pic of Jaejoong in his car and deleted.

\- Dress yourself and go away from here, FAST! If you speak about this with anyone, I’ll finish your life do you understand me?!

The girl nodded in sheer panic and left with her shoes still in her hands.

Yunho turned over to face Jaejoong once again and the shorter singer was still laughing though tears were all over his face.

\- Where is your date Yunho-sshi? We could introduce them… have a double date? I might have one or two stories about you to tell her…

The leader dressed Jaejoong while he cried, and he couldn’t make himself feel not even a tad bit of sympathy for the singer’s tears that moment. He put on Jaejoong’s shoes and finally threw the extra coat he brought on Jaejoong when he saw the blonde could take care of that himself.

The tall dancer grabbed Jaejoong by the arm and the drunk guy stood in silence till the parking lot, even drunk the shortest knew better but to give them away by screaming what he wanted to scream to Yunho in public. The chill of the snowy night helped both, Jaejoog to sober up enough to walk straight and Yunho to calm his fury.

\- You still didn’t answer me, where is your date, Yunho-sshi?

\- Shut up, Jaejoong! I don’t wanna hear you right now, I can’t even look at you right now.

Yunho pushed Jaejoong inside the car still carefully not to make the blonde hit his head and went to the driver’s side to drive the car himself. The warm atmosphere in the car was doing nothing good for Yunho, he could smell a woman’s perfume on Jaejoong mixed with all the alcohol he intoxicated himself with, the coat now off his head showing his disheveled hair. He was still beautiful and the dancer wanted to hit him.

\- Was she nice? Was she pretty, Yunho-yah?

\- Yes, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever saw, my mom really chose right this time. Maybe she’s the one.

It was such a horrible lie, Yunho couldn’t even remember the girl’s face, not even if someone put a gun in his head, but he wanted to hurt, he wanted Jaejoong to feel what he was feeling.

And the drunk guy felt, he hugged himself in the passenger’s seat and silently cried looking outside, wondering if the cold he was feeling was the weather or not.

Driving to Jaejoong’s home slowly, Yunho saw the blonde half asleep, watching the snow turning into tiny drops on the glass, none of them talked anymore.

Arriving home Jaejoong walked straight in, Yunho closed the door and watched Jaejoong’s back when he undressed while walking to the bathroom. The dancer made an effort not to look and Jaejoong was not doing it to get a response from the taller singer, he was just doing because he was too broken to care.

All the blonde singer wanted was to wash the night off of him, he wanted to clean his body and his mind and his heart. He wanted to feel the scalding hot water on him to seize the cold he was feeling.

He felt he was losing Yunho, and he didn’t know what to say or do to stop, he knew he was never going to be good enough for Yunho or for his parents or for the world.

He had to face truth, so he turned the water off, dried himself, turned on the heat and put on a big and comfy dress shirt he liked, useless to remember it was Yunho’s shirt.

The leader was sitting on the couch with his head rested facing the roof with his eyes closed. His coat was off and he only had a white t-shirt and faded jeans on. Jaejoong wanted him with every part of his soul, it was maddening.

The shortest singer caught the dancer by surprise sitting by his side, almost on his lap and running his hands through his shirt. Yunho jumped and stood up taking Jae’s hands off of him.

\- Don’t touch me! I don’t want you to touch me!

\- Is she that good then…I’m sorry, I just wanted to have you one last time. I knew you would never be with me for too long or consider me to be a forever thing…

Laughing of the absurd he was hearing, Yunho sounded tired and desperate. Jaejoong was really dense. Reflecting and trying to understand everything, deciding finally to be completely honest, the dancer, bared his heart open.

\- Jaejoong, to be honest, I can’t even remember her face. She could be an old lady or a top model or a big hairy dude for all I know, I didn’t even look at her.

It’s being what, 8 years we are together? God! I have no idea why we still do that to each other. I already told you so many times that I love you. I told you I go to the blind dates because eventually my mom will give up and see I’m yours and you are mine. I always told you all of this and I would never hurt you. I’m so tired of fighting over the same things, but today...what you did today can’t be erased.

\- If you really love me, then why, Yunho-yah? Why can’t I touch you?

That surely brought back Yunho’s fury. How could Jaejoong be so afraid of getting hurt and then hurt so easily? He was like glass, so beautiful and transparent and so strong in a way, but yet fragile, once shattered he could cut you deep. Yunho’s was not sure if it was a power the guy had over everyone, or just on him, because their hearts were tied on each other.

\- Because Jaejoong I just found you drunk and half naked with your mouth locked on a girl’s throat in a motel, THAT’S WHY!

\- She’s no one to me!

\- And that makes it even worst, Jaejoong! I SAID DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! The fact she’s no one to you makes me despise you even more right now. I hated to have your fans calling me to warn me that you were beyond drunk getting in a motel with a woman…I thought it was a lie at first, you know, ‘ _not my Jaejoong. Jaejoong wouldn’t do this to me_ ’. I was so wrong, right?!

\- Yunho-yah…

\- When they told me they were worried that the girl might not be one to trust and that you didn’t seem okay, I decided to go anyway, just to be sure, just to protect you…God! I feel so stupid…

Yunho’s voice went lower, fading a little bit, and Jaejoong could see in his eyes rage mixing with sadness and he wanted nothing, but to take that look off Yunho’s face. Sadness didn’t match Yunho’ s character. A little bit of sadness belonged in Jaejoong’s soul and he didn’t know why, it was part of him to be gloomy sometimes, to find some sort of darkness in things. For the singer it made him write beautiful songs, but not Yunho, the leader could set his mind to see the bright side even in a war. The leader had the Sun inside his soul and his lover’s heart was the one thing where Jaejoong couldn’t see any darkness in. To be the one to stain his heart made Jaejoong ache.

The universe for Jae was full of galaxies, nebulas and stars and black holes, all wrapped in a scary immensity of unknown darkness. For Yunho the universe was planned, full of stars and planets and everything worked in a dance of actions and reactions, a right place and a right time, that was it. They could see beauty through each other’s eyes and look at the same direction in completely different ways and that was their favorite thing about each other.

Even though on its own they could have a sense of the universe, only when both of their views mixed they could understand the mystery of a Supernova.

Jaejoong took a step ahead and touched Yunho’s arm ever so slightly, he could feel the dancer flinching, rejecting his touch even though he didn’t step away this time.

\- I love you…

Jaejoong tried again moving his hands from Yunho’s arms to his neck and over his face while the other slowly melted into his touch, but when the taller man opened his eyes again to look deeply into the singer, the anger lingered there.

\- Do you really, Jaejoong?! Do you really love me?

Yunho brought his hand to Jaejoong’s neck, pushing him against a wall, gluing their bodies together and tighten his hold on the lead vocal’s neck, his thumb touching the other’s chin forcing his head up while his nose touched Jae’s cheek. 

\- Because all I can remember now is her hands on your back and your legs in the middle of hers while you kissed her neck and she moaned your name…

And still I’m here in front of you…

You just brush your hands on my skin and my throat runs dry wanting to taste your lips, my hands want to touch you like every cell on me is begging for your skin, and my body wants nothing more than to be inside of you, to replace her voice in my mind with yours, screaming my name.

\- Then love me, show me you belong with me and I belong with you. Make me yours again.

The dancer held Jaejoong’s hair and locked their lips together, it was angry, passional. Yunho didn’t knew how to forgive yet, but in any way he was willing to give up the love of his life. Without letting go of Jae’s lip, his hand went fast to the other’s shirt to rip open the buttons without much caring or ceremony. Buttons flew everywhere and fabric ripping apart could be heard, what made Jaejoonf whine. His boxers followed the same destiny.

\- I liked that shirt, you know?

\- It’s my shirt and I do whatever I want with it. Thinking this way, you are also mine so I’ll do whatever I want with you too.

Jaejoong loved when Yunho’s voice went like that, full of fire, demanding, visceral. The dancer never really hurt him, but they liked rough from time to time and with all the feelings lingering between them that night, Jaejoong felt a chill running through his spine knowing this would be a night for Yunho to go more hard and rough on him and he loved.

\- By the way, Jaejoong, I never said you could talk! Let’s make your lips busy… On your knees, now!

Yunho grabbed Jaejoong’s hair and forced the shortest guy onto his knee, to be honest the dancer didn’t care if the other hurt a little just today. Jae complied easily and lift his hands to open the other’s pants, but Yunho moved his hands away.

\- I will only say this once, so pay attention! Put your hands behind your back and don’t touch me unless I tell you so.

Jaejoong nodded his head and the dancer could see a small hint of a pout in his lover’s mouth, it was amusing. Yunho stood there watching the other on his knees biting his lips anticipating. He was sure Jaejoong would be the dead of him, he had so many emotions right now, he was sad and angry and so overloaded with lust and yet there was no bigger feeling than love for the man in front of him. He wouldn’t let Jaejoong get away with today’s episode easily though, the image of Jaejoong on top of that woman was still haunting his mind.

He kept his shirt and pants on, just opened his zipper down and freed his cock half erect and he could swear he saw Jaejoong licking his lips and that closed the deal for him. The guy was trouble in so many ways, the exact kind of trouble Yunho needed. He caressed Jaejoong’s cheeks and then looked inside his eyes before putting two fingers down the blonde’s throat. The other gagged caught by surprise and the dancer took his fingers out and in again briefly before he let his thumb go through Jae’s bottom lip.

\- Half an hour with a girl and that’s enough for you to forget how to do this?

The shortest singer frowned and took Yunho’s cock between his lips and licked from the base to the head, eyes locked on his and this was Yunho’s time to bite his lips and hold the moan in to pretend he wasn’t liking this as much as he was. He grabbed Jaejoong’s hair and smirked.

\- That’s better, so much better. Let’s see if you can take it though…

The dancer pushed his cock on Jaejoong’s mouth, in and out, an inch deeper each time. the blonde’s moaning around his cock was driving him insane. When he was deep in the other’s throat he stopped his thrusts and held Jaejoong’s head still, he could see tears and a glitch of determination in the singer’s eyes and that look mixed with the sensations going through his body made him aware that he was about to come. This time he wasn’t able to hold the deep low moan that came from his throat while he started moving in and out of Jaejoong’s mouth again and in a few thrusts he came hard, no warnings. The singer licked his cock clean and smiled over the fact Yunho leaned a little on the wall, because he seems to be kind of weak after his orgasm, more affected than he would like to admit that moment, but the singer could see and feel Yunho’s body shaking.

Jaejoong didn’t dare getting up, though the carpet was hurting his knees a little. He kept his hands behind his back and caressed Yunho’s legs with his head like a needy cat. Yunho was coming down from his rush and looked at Jaejoong in the floor asking for attention like a pet. He helped Jaejoong to get up just to push him on the couch and looking at his lover’s erection and the uncomfortable leather couch, he had another idea.

\- I want you to go to your room, take a tie off your closet, lay on your bed with a pillow under your hips and wait for me, okay?

Jaejoong nodded and when he was getting up to get to his room Yunho called him again.

\- And Jaejoong, I will drink some water and I will take a shower to cool off and I don’t want you to touch yourself, do you understand?

The singer nodded and this time he moaned in frustration too, he wanted to touch Yunho and have him inside his body so much. He hated to wait, he was always waiting for Yunho, waiting for him not to be busy, waiting for his parents to give him a break, waiting for his friends to let them be alone, always waiting, and to be so painfully hard waiting too didn’t help his case. He knew he could just go there, hug Yunho, touch him and the guy would give in for him, but he would do just as Yunho commanded, because he knew he messed up this night and he knew the reward was worth it.

If Jaejoong was dying waiting, Yunho was no better, the water did nothing to settle his thirst, the shower he didn’t really need, did nothing to cool him off, he was on fire, overwhelmed. He was hard again just imagining Jaejoong tied on the bed begging to be touched. The dancer liked the power, he liked to have Jaejoong so defenseless, so at his mercy. In this moment they were only each other’s, the world had no say in what they could do or speak between four walls. Despite the words and the commands and the whole play they acted in, not for a second Yunho thought it wasn’t the blonde singer who actually ruled his heart and his body to do whatever he wanted with.

Making love for them was like unraveling the universe around them, everything was as simple and beautiful as it could be when their bodies were together in a perfect synchrony. No doubts, no insecurities, no unknown darkness, just the stars in each other’s eyes and the renewed promise that they could always overcome all troubles and adversities to be together.

Yunho turned off the shower for the second time that night, he didn’t bother to dry himself, he just wanted Jaejoong.

The singer was naked in the red sheets, lying exactly like Yunho told him to, squirming a little, probably eager to touch himself and to scream for Yunho to touch him. When he was aware of Yunho’s presence there watching him all naked, wet and perfect, he moaned.

The dancer walked to the bed, got the ties and tied Jaejoong’s hands on the headboard while the other watched quietly, scanning Yunho’s body, his legs moving on the bed slowly, waiting for Yunho to do something, anything to relieve him from his agony. The taller put a leg on each side of Jaejoong and supported his weight on his arms to lean over him, without touching just looking at the other intently. The cold water drops falling from Yunho on the blonde’s feverish body was creating goosebumps all over his skin and sending a nice chill over his spine, like a subtle temperature play. 

When Yunho kissed him, deep and slowly, licking his lips, playing with his tongue, Jaejoong thought he would burst just from that, but then the leader stopped and went to his neck to lick and suck there right below his ear. A loud moan came from Jaejoong and he could feel his cock leaking while the other came close to his ear in a low hot voice to say what he already knew.

\- I will show you tonight that I’m the only one who know all your favorite spots…

Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Yunho and lift his lower half from the bed, what made Yunho smack him hard on the hips.

\- I told you not to touch me till I say so! That would be soon, but now I want to play and torture you a little bit.

Yunho put his mouth over a hard nipple and sucked hard, stopping only to blow on the nub and send more chills through Jae’s body, while he pinched the other nipple and then the other way around. All that holding Jaejoong’s lower half down, knowing the other was dying for some kind of friction.

\- Yunnie, please…

\- Please what, Jaejoong?

\- Please touch me, I need you to touch me…

\- I’m already touching you… slowly… and I have no intention of going faster...

The dancer went lower, kissing and nibbling on Jaejoong’s body, going from his hips directly to his legs, what got Jaejoong moaning and sighing in frustration. He would end up coming without Yunho going anywhere near his erection. The dancer kissed Jaejoong legs, going to his inner thigh, while Jaejoong squirmed and tried to get free from his restrains.

When Yunho got up from the bed, Jaejoong really was going to scream and demand for him to free him so he could get what he needed, but then Yunho came back with a bottle of lube and Jaejoong braced himself knowing the pleasurable torture was just starting. 

\- I want you to watch me…

Jae raised his head and watched intently, though he couldn’t see properly, just feel when the dancer started to massage his entrance, teasing with just the tip of his finger, but he saw everything while the other licked his cock, sucking hard just the tip for a few seconds to swallow the drops leaking from him and he moaned loud enough to scar an innocent neighbor for life. When Yunho inserted a whole lubed finger in his lover’s entrance, Jaejoong came hard with Yunho’s name between his lips and the leader had to breath deep twice not to come too.

\- God! Don’t you have any shame? One fingertip and you came like this! What are you gonna do when I fill you up with my cock and fuck you hard enough for you to forget everyone else, but us?!

The blonde singer was too high on his orgasm to reply to that, though he actually couldn’t wait for the other to do exactly what he was promising.

Yunho didn’t stop to give time for Jaejoong to recover, it was one finger deep and then two, while he twisted and turned in and out of Jaejoong, one lick on the singer’s balls and Jaejoong’s cock was hard again and he was a moaning mess, cursing and screaming Yunho’s name.

When Yunho inserted the third finger and started to go hard in an out, he could feel he was hitting a bundle of nerves that made Jaejoong see stars and start to beg. The dancer loved when the singer begged.

\- Yunho, please, please, I need you inside of me, I need to feel you deep inside me. Please! Now!

The leader kissed and untied his lover to turn him over on the bed. With Jaejoong’s ass facing up Yunho spanked him once and twice just because his fair smooth skin was hard to resist and Jaejoong moaned and begged some more. The tall dancer spread the singer’s cheeks apart and watched as the others entrance twitch, he pumped his cock once and started to enter Jaejoong slowly, both feeling the torture of the slow pace, but both knowing going rough and actually hurting was two different things in sex. When Yunho saw his cock disappearing fully and deep inside Jaejoong he leaned on the other’s back to turn his head and kiss him and softly ask the smaller man.

\- Are you okay?

\- I’m more than okay. Now do it like you promise me and fuck me hard enough for me to forget everyone, but us.

Yunho went out and hammered himself in hard and Jaejoong screamed and he did it again and again. He grabbed Jaejoong’s hair a little tight to ride the blonde faster and harder and deeper. The singer was screaming incoherent words, when the dancer decided he wanted to look in his eyes, to know how he felt, to see if they were feeling the same, if they were both on the edge of insanity and complete bliss. He slipped off Jaejoong and turned the other around.

\- I wanna look at you, I want you to say looking into my eyes you belong with me and to me only...

With Jaejoong’s legs on his shoulder, looking into the singer’s deep brown eyes, filled with lust and love, he started going hard again, deep, fast and frantic, while Jaejoong repeated the things he needed to hear to soothe his soul and appease his heart.

\- I’m yours, only yours. I love you, Yunho.

When Jaejoong came, Yunho followed seconds later. Both of them stood still there sealed together, till their bodies calmed. When the dancer rolled over to his back and pulled the singer close to his heart, both watched while the snow was falling outside, Jaejoong fell asleep first, before hearing Yunho say he loved him and that he was his, and only his too.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N²: After writing I just realized this whole story’s jealous feeling goes perfect with a song I love, hence the tittle. Even the rhythm changes according to the feelings the singer is conveying in the lyrics. Enjoy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2S8m-IZIOLQ


End file.
